


noblesse oblige (twist my arm why don't you)

by readythefanons



Series: FE3H A/B/O fic collection [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, omega leonie pinelli, the most traditional dynamics i've written i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readythefanons/pseuds/readythefanons
Summary: Leonie goes into heat with no one to help her through it. Alas and alack, if only there were someone who would volunteer.--Leonie sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him uncertainly. Lorenz… crossed the room and knelt at her feet."Oh," she said and settled a hand on his head. He was aware, looking up at her, that as a nobleman and an alpha he was supposed to supplicate himself to no one, but—she carded her fingers through his hair and he felt that something in himself was being unraveled. Desire dragged heavy fingers up his spine and traced his nerves, lighting him up from the inside. Sitting on the floor looking up at her felt—strange, and. Pleasant. He dared to lean into her touch, lowered his eyes to the floor. She fingercombed his hair and that unraveling feeling intensified. She guided his head down, and he rested his cheek lightly against her thigh. Her scent was rich and intoxicating--for FE3H Omegirlverse 2021
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Series: FE3H A/B/O fic collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120154
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: FEOmegirlverse 2021





	noblesse oblige (twist my arm why don't you)

**Author's Note:**

> For FE3H Omegirlverse 2021, day 1: heat/rut  
> also an attempt to cross-fill [a lovely kinkmeme post requesting Leonie/Lorenz, sexual service](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2941768#cmt2941768). (Although, I do hope to write *another* fill attempt because there are some delicious details I didn't get to use :D )
> 
> Uhhh everyone has a penis and vagina and that's all I know okay okay :D
> 
> If you want to skip to the sex (no judgement, no stigma! sometimes that's how it be) Ctrl+F to "cider" and enjoy~

“Leonie? Are you in? I found a book that might interest you,” Lorenz called through the door. He listened. There was no soun—no, wait, there was a muffled sound, as of someone knocking into something. He knocked harder, concerned now. “Leonie?”

A pause.

“That’s great, Lorenz,” Leonie’s voice filtered through the door.

“Are you going to let me in?” Lorenz asked. He wasn’t fretting, he was just—he and Leonie had planned to meet in the library to study, but she hadn’t shown up, and he thought maybe this way they could still spend part of the evening together. The silence was conspicuous. “…Oh.” She wasn’t going to—well. That was. Okay. Lorenz took a deep breath and made himself smile so his voice stayed light. “Perhaps I’ll see you in the dining hall tonight?” And then he turned himself around and made himself walk away.

“Wait,” Leonie’s voice issued from behind the door. “I’ll just—give me a second.” Lorenz froze, hardly breathing, book gathered against himself. He—should he leave anyway, to be sure she wasn’t just capitulating because he’d pushed too hard, or should he, he could just leave the book with her? But then he wouldn’t be able to read it, and it did look terribly interesting, so maybe—

The door swung open. There was Leonie.

She was leaning against the door frame—slouching, really. Rather than her usual action-ready attire, she was in what looked more like sleep clothes: a loose-fitting shirt and long, loose pants. Her shirt was loose at the neck, and she had an air of general softness that—ahem. Her hair was mussed, and her face was flushed slightly, and—oh. She must have been taking a nap. Yes, of course. 

And then _the scent_ hit him, made his mouth water and his knees weak, and he— _oh,_ oh dear.

“Leonie, you’re—” _In heat_ he didn’t say. “Oh.” She, she smelled—Lorenz hadn’t started his cycle yet, was an alpha himself, but he—standing in the hallway, he couldn’t help but wonder how on _earth_ he was going to manage once his cycle started in earnest—

“Yep,” Leonie said, smiling crookedly. “I don’t think I’m going to make it to the dining hall tonight,” she sighed.

Lorenz’s throat was dry. “I—is there any way I can assist you?” he asked. Leonie gave him a wry look.

“Besides the obvious? No, probably not.” 

“I—the, the obvious?”

“You know,” Leonie said, rolling her eyes. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes slid from Lorenz’s face to somewhere around his ear. “Lending me a hand.” She made a vulgar hand gesture. Lorenz’s heart was _pounding._

“I,” he began to say.

“I’m kidding,” Leonie said, looked in his eyes. “Seriously, Lor, I wouldn’t ask you to do that. I know how you feel about sex and things.” 

“Well what choice do you have?” Lorenz managed. It was, it was true that he was hoping to—that he hadn’t had his first rut yet, was still a few years off from it. He was hoping to be, if not married, then at least engaged by the time it struck, but—he couldn’t leave his friend in distress, and, and weathering heat alone was reputed to be extremely unpleasant not to mention deleterious to the body, and— Leonie smiled crookedly again, leaned her hip against the door.

“I’ll manage,” she said laconically. Lorenz was briefly bombarded with, with _images_ of his friend, ahem, managing— “Actually, there is something you can do,” she said, straightening slightly. Lorenz nodded. 

“Yes?” he asked, perhaps a touch too fast. 

“Can you bring me something to eat? From the dining hall. Like, something that will keep for a few days, like bread and cheese or something.”

“Oh, of course,” Lorenz said, feeling oddly—concerned. About his friend. “Sure. A few days?” Leonie made a face as if she was contemplating something unpleasant.

“And if you could drop off more food in a few days, that would be great too?” she said.

“Um, ah, Leonie, how many days are you antici—”

“Probably a week,” she sighed. _A week?_ Heats were supposed to last one to three days, four at most, what— His face must have betrayed his thoughts because she smiled crookedly again, cocked her head. “You didn’t know? It lasts longer if you ride it out alone. Let this be a lesson to you not to leave things until the last minute.” She gave him a mock-stern look, and Lorenz nearly missed it because her scent _rose_ , washing over him, and— “Ugh. Crap. Listen, just leave it outside the door, okay?” she said, stepping back into her room and starting to shut the door. Lorenz barely caught it before she swung it to.

“I could—I could help?” he offered, face burning. “That is—so you wouldn’t be out of commission for so long—”

Her scent _spiked_ again, and Lorenz took a step forward without thinking, and she—gave him a particularly crooked smile. She put a hand on his chest, pushed him back gently, continued closing the door.

“That’s sweet of you to offer, but if you’re going to bring food please do it soon. See you in a while.”

She shut the door in his face.

Lorenz—did feel more clear-headed out of range of Leonie’s pheromones. _However_ , he couldn’t help feeling—fretful. Because Leonie was in _need_ and it was his duty to help people who crossed his path, and she was his friend, and, and he wanted to help. As he was on his way back from the dining hall, he thought—well, she’d mentioned being caught unawares, so maybe he could bring her an alpha— _another_ alpha—and then he had a very vivid mental image of how, precisely she might react to being surprised by an alpha right about now (broken noses for everyone, Lorenz likely included) and—no.

So he brought her the food and knocked at the door and when she opened it (she smelled staggeringly good, Lorenz felt _weak_ from how good she smelled) he made himself ask.

“Are you sure I cannot—help you, in some way?” was what ended up coming out of his mouth. Oh, dear. She gave him a wry look, and Lorenz was not only hot in the face but _hot all over_ , and he blurted, “I could bring Claude or Hilda for you?” Or one of the alphas from the other houses, Ingrid perhaps or that nice Annette, or—well, Edelgard was probably _not_ amenable, but perhaps Caspar— Leonie shook her head, she was smiling and rolling her eyes and she smelled so good—

“That’s sweet, I think. No, thank you,” she said, and her arms were crossed, and Lorenz was clutching the basket of food he’d brought.

“Or—I could assist you?” he offered, and she shook her head no but her scent _spiked_ , and it might have been coincidence, might not have meant anything, but it might mean something— “I could,” he said, voice shaking. “If you, if you asked.”

She—closed her eyes, leaned her head back until it rested against the door frame. The, it, the motion exposed the soft column of her neck, bare and vulnerable in a way Leonie rarely was, and Lorenz felt drawn to her—

“Lorenz,” she said, and her voice was heavy with—something. “As much as I’d like to say yes, I can’t escape the feeling that you’re only offering because I’m stinking up the air around me and it’s clouding your mind.”

“I’m. I haven’t started my cycles yet, so I’m—” _immune_ was not the correct word, but it did mean he was less susceptible. Gracious. “And I—I don’t want you to suffer, and I do want to help, and it would—it would represent no hardship to me, truly, Leonie.”

Leonie opened her eyes without moving her head, regarded him at an angle. Her scent was so—thick, like incense and pine and something rich and deep. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it had reached inside him, was stroking the inner planes of his spine and ribs. He was blushing dully, he knew it.

“Lorenz,” she said, and something in him shuddered agreeably, he wanted to roll around in how Leonie’s voice sounded when she said his name and _that didn’t even make sense_. One couldn’t roll around in the sound of a voice. Gracious. “Tell you what. Leave the food with me, and give yourself twenty-four hours. Change your clothes, wash everything you’re wearing now, and don’t come near my door for a full day. If you still—if you’re still willing, after a full day away from my heat-cloud, then—well, I’d be happy to have y—your company. What do you think?” _Happy to have you in my bed. Happy to_ have _you._

“A full day?” But she would be distressed, she’d be suffering, and he was here now, and—

She smiled at him, shrugged, still with her arms crossed. “And if you sober up, that’s okay. This isn’t my first heat, Lor. I’ll be okay. Deal?”

“Okay,” he said faintly. She—took the basket from him, closed the door softly. Okay.

Leonie’s twenty-four hour moratorium was not so foolish as it had seemed at the time. Lorenz returned to his room, obediently stripped out of the clothes he was wearing—and had the strangest desire to throw them onto his bed and roll around in them. Good gracious. It was just that—Leonie’s scent clung to the material, faint but mistakable. It would be much stronger, of course, if they’d had extended physical contact, ideally skin-to-skin contact, _for example_ if Leonie were here now and he serviced her with his mouth, then her slick would be on his tongue and his lips and he’d smell like her, like _hers_ and—no, wait, no. He was supposed to be… doing laundry? He had the strangest feeling he was supposed to be doing laundry. He should probably put on clothes if he was going to do laundry. 

Somehow, he did the laundry, and he took a walk, and he ate his dinner, and he took another walk, and he didn’t go near Leonie’s door, and it helped somewhat. On the one hand, he stopped having the compulsion to roll around in things (what was _that_ about, good gracious) but on the other hand, he couldn’t stop thinking about her… plight. Her plight, yes. He was a noble, and she was a commoner, and it was his duty to ease the, the discomforts of the commonfolk, and of course as an alpha he was compelled to try to, to ensure the comfort of omegas around him, and, ah, yes. All of that. When he went to bed, he—ahem—considered her plight at some length and in an unnecessary (and if he was honest, probably unrealistic) level of detail. He eventually managed to fall asleep.

The next morning, Lorenz still felt distinctly off but it was too nice out to stay in his room all day. He went to the dining hall to break his fast and ended up sitting with Raphael and Ignatz. Raphael greeted him with a broad smile (he was on his second breakfast, if Lorenz was any judge) and Ignatz asked him how he was doing and if he had any plans for the day.

Somehow, Lorenz ended up blurting, “Have you started your cycles and did you try to weather it alone and what was it like,” and promptly wished for the earth to open and swallow him whole. Sadly, this did not transpire. Instead Raphael and Ignatz merely regarded him with surprise and concern.

“Not yet,” Ignatz said, blushing hard and not looking at either of them. “But, ah, I’ve heard it’s bearable, if you go it alone.”

“I heard it sucks,” Raphael said, “But I dunno sometimes it’s the best out of bad options? I haven’t started mine yet, either.”

“Oh,” was all Lorenz managed.

Ignatz was still blushing fiercely, but he asked, “Are—are you okay? Is, um, are you…?”

“No, no,” Lorenz assured him. “Not yet. I just, ah—”

“Is this about Leonie?” Raphael asked. “She said she thought hers was coming up. I haven’t seen her since yesterday.” 

“You’ve never…?” Ignatz asked Raphael quietly, still redfaced. Raphael shook his head, looking uncharacterisically bashful. Lorenz tuned them out—it seemed like they were feeling their way through some kind of personal conversation anyway—and, lost in his own thoughts, started to make up his mind.

He showed up at her door bearing another basket of food and a jug of cider twilsey. He knocked, feeling—everything. Lorenz was feeling, as it were, all the feelings. Oh, dear. In the brief pause between his knocking and Leonie opening the door, he must have considered leaving at least six times. It was just—he wanted to help, and he could help, and it was arguably his duty to help, but he also, ah, _wanted_ to ‘help,’ and all in all, it was a big mess. Gracious.

Leonie finally opened the door. Oh dear, if he thought her scent was beguiling before—his mouth was literally watering, good _gracious_ , what was that about. 

Her hair was in disarray, her face was flushed, and her pupils were blown wide. She had on a shirt of light material and was clutching a sheet around her person. She was, Lorenz couldn't help but notice, panting lightly.

"Lorenz, hi," she said, leaning one shoulder heavily against the door frame. "What's new?"

"I want to help," Lorenz blurted. "You, with your—heat. I want to help. Still." Belatedly, he held up the basket and jug. "And I brought refreshment."

Leonie stared at him blankly, long enough for Lorenz to begin to fidget. Her scent was rising again, smoky, woodsy, and rich, and he felt increasingly lightheaded.

"... Great," she said eventually, and she grabbed him lightly by the front of her shirt and towed him into her room, kicking the door shut behind them.

Lorenz was just beginning to dither—where to put down the basket of food, what to do with the jug—when Leonie sighed and let the sheet drop. Oh. Okay. She was in… just the shirt. Well that was. Distracting. The hemline rode up as she set her hands on her hips. Lorenz—looked at her face. Her face, yes, and not her muscular legs or the almost imperceptible shine of slick smearing the tops of her thighs. Yes. No. Only her face.

"Alright, so," she said, and even though his haze Lorenz was aware that her voice wasn't quite right, a little too tough. She wasn't sure about this either.

"Tell," Lorenz swallowed, tried again, "Tell me how you—what you want me to— How can I help?"

She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him uncertainly. He… crossed the room and knelt at her feet. 

"Oh," she said and settled a hand on his head. He was aware, looking up at her, that as a nobleman and an alpha he was supposed to supplicate himself to no one, but—she carded her fingers through his hair and he felt that something in himself was being unraveled. Desire dragged heavy fingers up his spine and traced his nerves, lighting him up from the inside. Sitting on the floor looking up at her felt—strange, and. Pleasant. He dared to lean into her touch, lowered his eyes to the floor. She fingercombed his hair and that unraveling feeling intensified. She guided his head down, and he rested his cheek lightly against her thigh. Her scent was rich and intoxicating. 

When he raised his eyes again, Leonie was watching him, eyes dark and hungry. He wondered if his pupils were as wide as hers, if they matched. Still watching her, he leaned forward and kissed the inside of her thigh. Her legs were hard with muscle, but here, at least, her skin was soft. He kissed her leg again, higher this time. The scent of her arousal was beguiling, and he was almost panting as he kissed his way up her leg. Her skinny omega cock had stirred into full hardness and, still gazing at her, he laid a kiss on the shaft. She let out a shaky breath, just the barest hint of a whine, and Lorenz was so, so hard. He wrapped his fingers around the base of her shaft with care and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the head. She let out another of those half-sounds, a soft, hungry noise. When he drew her into his mouth, she groaned low in her throat, a shaky sound. Lorenz’s cheeks burned, and he tentatively tried to see how much of her he could take. Every sound she made stoked a heat in him, made him want more. Leonie did not usually _do_ vulnerability, but here, like this, she was in need and it gave Lorenz a confused thrill to be able to, to ease her like this. He did believe that it was the duty and honor of a noble’s position to be of service to his people, after all.

Wet, obscene sounds filled the room as he worked his mouth on her cock. Pressing his tongue to the underside made her groan. The weight and thickness of her in his mouth filled his head, made it hard to think of anything at all. He was almost unbearably hard, his own cock uncomfortably bound by his uniform. When she laid her hand on his head, still giving voice to those vulnerable little sounds, he had to pull off her or choke. A ragged sound pushed its way from his throat. 

“Easy, easy,” she breathed, her own voice rough. Lorenz was panting, squirming now, and he shivered hard when she added, “Feels really good, thank you.”

“How can—is there anything you want?” he needed to know. She smiled lazily.

“I’m ready, you can fuck me now,” she said, and Lorenz’s—he—that was, his ability to think momentarily abandoned him. He pressed his face against her thigh and whined, shaking. Leonie threaded her fingers in his hair again, waited somewhat impatiently.

“I can’t,” he said after a moment to compose himself. He kept his face pressed against her leg, made himself force the words out. “I can’t—it wouldn’t be right.” Goddess forgive him, even the suggestion that he—that he might (that he wanted)—he felt predatory for even thinking (and thinking and thinking) about it. Leonie was—she was his friend, yes, but she was from his own territory and, and—

“Uh, then what the hell are you doing here?” Leonie asked, sounding very much like her normal self.

“Please let me—I want to—” Lorenz began and stopped, searching for the words. Leonie, hand no longer in his hair, looked down at him, waited. Face horribly red, he finished, “Give you—relief.”

“Well I thought that’s what we were going to do, but now I’m just confused,” Leonie said. She sounded more annoyed than confused. “You want to get me off, but you don’t want to have sex with me.” The suggestion that Lorenz ‘did not want’ was terrifically inaccurate, but before he could explain Leonie sighed and put her hand back on his head. “Okay?” she asked.

“Okay,” he said faintly. She guided him back to her cock, and he swallowed her down eagerly, laved his tongue across the head. At some future date, Lorenz should probably interrogate the knowledge that in spite of (because of?) his status as a nobleman and an alpha, he was deeply enjoying the feeling of Leonie’s cock in his mouth, the almost-choking feeling of taking her as deeply as he could, the way letting his mouth be used like this had him so very, terribly hard. But that was for the future, and in the present Lorenz merely focused on the weight of the hand on his head, on the little hitches of Leonie’s hips as her control slipped.

“At least—at least finger me, Lor,” she panted, and Lorenz tried to whine around her cock. “It’s—I am dying for something in me, okay?” This elicited another muffled noise from Lorenz, and again when she shifted her hips. “Hurry up.”

He slid his hand up her thigh, hesitating the higher he went. She let out a low, eager noise as he drew his fingers tentatively across her slick folds. Oh—Goddess, she was so hot. Lorenz shuddered, took her cock deeper in his mouth, let his fingers slide against her, not yet pressing inside. The sounds slipping from her throat as she tugged his hair impatiently were the most—most omegaish sounds he’d ever heard from her, high and pleading. He groaned low in his throat and pressed two fingers into her. 

Oh—Goddess, this was a mistake, he never should have come here, he never should have—her body was fantastically hot and accepted him easily, even eagerly, and he wanted her so badly. Oh, dear. She rocked her hips, driving his fingers deeper and her cock almost choked him—Goddess. The sound that pushed its way out of his chest had the alpha rumble Lorenz normally suppressed, and Leonie gasped and rocked her hips again. 

“Fuck, yes,” she panted, voice thin with need, and— Lorenz redoubled his attentions on her, opening his jaw as wide as it would go to suck her cock and carefully rocking his fingers in her. She groaned and repeated the sentiment. She—her body was almost clinging to him, and if it felt that good on his _fingers,_ he could only imagine— “Yeah, more, come _on_ ,” she demanded. Lorenz drew off her cock a little, kept it in his mouth but concentrated on his fingers. He moved them with care, managed to do something that made her gasp and _flutter_ around him. Another alpha rumble escaped Lorenz, and Leonie let go of his hair long enough to clap a hand over mouth. It did little to muffle the high, hungry noise she made in response. 

Dropping the hand, she spoke in a rough, breathless voice. “ _Fuck,_ Lor, you want me to beg, is that it? I will, if, if that’s what it takes, I mean, whatever—works—” she cut herself off again with a shaky sound. In an alien voice, high and pleading, she continued. “C’mon, Lor, give me your nice alpha cock, bet it’s, it’s good, nice and big, _please_ , won’t you, please—” Good gracious, Lorenz was hard. He whined and tried to shake his head—not a motion that worked well when his mouth was, ah, occupied—and Leonie interrupted herself with a breathless laugh. “Oh, _really._ Then what, you—you want me to be rude to you, is that it?” Even as occupied as Lorenz was, it was still amusing that _rudeness_ was apparently so high on Leonie’s list of options. “C’mon, Lorenz, I’ll be mean to you if that’s what it takes, help a girl out.” Lorenz pulled off her cock with a wet sound. 

“Can you not—like this?” he asked weakly. _He_ was more than halfway there himself. He tried not to squirm where he knelt, as each motion only made his condition more acute.

“Please, Lorenz,” she sighed, setting a hand lightly on his head. And that—it wasn’t the showy, put on omega pleading from seconds ago, but it was honest and a little resigned, and—Lorenz shuddered hard, pressed his face against the smooth skin of her thigh. Oh, oh gracious. His fingers were still in her, and she was impossibly hot and the thought of being inside her—

“You want—it’s— _Leonie._ ” He couldn’t. He _shouldn’t._ He rocked his fingers in her and watched how her whole body shuddered, how her mouth tightened at the corners and her brows came together at a dissatisfied angle. “You’re—sure?”

“Beyond sure,” she said, and, almost inaudibly, “please?” 

Well. When she put it that way. 

Lorenz withdrew his fingers, resisted the urge to suck them clean, and fumbled at the fastenings of his uniform. He was only vaguely aware of how Leonie’s whole posture changed, perking up, but was _extremely_ aware of how her scent spiked. She made a wordless, approving noise as he shed the first articles of clothing. By the time Lorenz was bare, she had shed her own shirt and had moved up the bed. She leaned against the headboard with her bent legs loosely spread, watching him intently. Lorenz crawled across the bed to her and hesitated as he knelt between her knees. 

She smiled crookedly, reached out for him. He leaned into her touch, let her guide him closer. He felt—she paused when their faces were just inches apart, smiled crookedly at him. Then she brought him closer still, nuzzled her nose against his cheek. Lorenz’s eyes fluttered shut. Oh. That was—pleasant. He’d been present long enough that his scent had permeated the room, and the combination of both their scents together was—nice. Strange, but oddly comforting, just as Leonie lightly rubbing their faces together was strange and comforting. She pressed her lips to the tip of his nose, his cheek, and—hesitated. She was so close, Lorenz could feel the soft puffs of her breath against his own lips. Swallowing hard, he closed the distance between them.

She wrapped her arms around him, tugged him down onto her, and he followed. Her mouth was warm, her bare skin was warm, and Lorenz was burning up. He kissed her clumsily and she just set her hand on his cheek, guided their kiss into something deeper and hotter. Oh. Another of those rumbling alpha noises pushed its way out of his chest, and Leonie made a softer, higher noise in response. She pulled back to blink at him, at ease, and smiled when he kissed her cheek. 

It felt natural to line himself up between her legs, to guide himself into the hot grip of her body. _Oh._ She let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a sigh, looped her arms around his neck. He—Goddess keep him, she felt so good—tried to, to figure out the best, ah, angle for his body, but it was dreadfully hard to think of anything other than the heat of her. She made another sound, this one almost relaxed, and kissed the side of his head.

“’S _good_ , Lor,” she sighed. A thrill went through him. “But try—” she set a hand on his chest, pushed him back slightly and hooked her legs over his hips, tilting herself so—“Now try, move,” she said. He did, thrusting into her, and she gasped softly, eyes flying open to stare sightlessly at the ceiling. _Goddess._ Her body was squeezing around his cock, and her own cock twitched between them. Lorenz was barely aware that he himself was making noises, broken half-sounds of worship interrupted by an equally broken alpha growl. After a long, breathless moment, Leonie seemed to return to herself, one hand tangling in the bedsheets while the other dropped to her cock, stroking it frantically. “Good, like that, just like that, Lor.” Lorenz thrust harder. “ _No_ ,” she said sharply, thoughtlessly commanding. “Do—what you were doing—now—” Lorenz whined and tried to obey, moving his hips the way he thought she meant, desperate to make her feel—“ _Good._ Good alpha,” Leonie purred. That was—backwards. The alpha was supposed to be supply the reassurance, the praise—Lorenz whined. He wanted to curl forward, to bury his face against her, but that would spoil the angle—Leonie groaned, low and heartfelt, and ground out, “Such a good alpha, so good.”

“I’m—close,” he made himself admit. It was an understatement. Heat was coiling, tight and urgent, through his body, and it was an effort to keep moving the way she requested—

She made an approving sound, but said, “Not yet you aren’t. C’mon, Lorenz, I need you, won’t you take care of me? Won’t you hang on for me?” Lorenz almost whimpered, still moving in her. He—he wanted—she felt so good, and he was so close, but— _but_ he was ~~her~~ an alpha, and she’d selected him to ease her heat, and, and—he bit his lip, kept moving. She was still speaking, encouragement and command tangled together, her voice going rougher and rougher. Her scent was thick in the air, incense and pine. She smelled far more desperate than she sounded, and it had a paradoxically grounding effect. He was still—Goddess—he was still more than half-out of his mind with desire, wanted to press down on her and closer to her and _have_ her, but the need in her scent seemed to reach into him to communicate directly with the deep-seated part of him that wanted nothing so much as to care for any omega who crossed his path, to keep and satisfy her. Lorenz bit his lip, focused on—doing as he was told. Her body drew tighter around him, her voice rougher, and her scent richer. His own need curled tighter and tighter in him. She came at last—silent as her back arched, her body rippling around him—and subsided slightly against the bed. Lorenz practically collapsed onto her, still moving inside her, and cupped her face.

“Please—please,” he managed. “Leonie, I need—tell me I can come, please.” With a satisfied noise that made Lorenz whimper, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

“Yeah, Lor, however you like it, come on,” she said, sounding pleasantly dazed. Lorenz—did, thrusting harder now, still holding her close, and she made a breathlessly approving noise. The sounds she made took on a familiar cadence, and he wasn’t—sure, but—he whined as he came, pressing his face against her. _Oh_ , Goddess. She tangled her fingers in his hair, tersely insisted he continue, and subsided into breathless silence not long after. Oh. 

Lorenz pressed messy, open-mouthed kisses to her neck as she came down, stopping only when she cupped the back of his head, snugged him against her. He went easily, shivered agreeably when she scratched lightly in his hair. 

“That was fun,” she said at length. “Yeah?”

“Extremely enjoyable,” Lorenz admitted, and it was absurd but he was blushing. Goddess, he was still in her and—“I hope you thought so too?”

“Definitely,” Leonie said. She wrapped her arms securely around him, nuzzled the top of his head. Lorenz may have melted. “We should clean up, and eat something, and then do it again.” When he made a noise of surprise, she huffed a laugh. “Heat, remember? Don’t tell me you forgot.” Ah. Yes, of course he hadn’t forgotten. Lorenz was—merely here to, to do his duty, to help—she kissed the top of his head again. Hm. Once Leonie’s heat was over, Lorenz might have a certain amount of self-reflection due. Oh, dear.

He tilted his face up, an invitation, and she kissed him lightly. That was terribly nice. She looked pointedly between him and the food he’d brought, and he rallied himself to bring her refreshment. She allowed him to hand feed her some of the treats he’d brought, which gave him a lovely warm feeling. Self-reflection could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Swooning, heart emoji, excited keysmashes? Leave them in the comments, if you've got the spoons <3 They delight me so  
> \--  
> I have only ever read one other Leonie/Lorenz a/b/o fic and it was [shining in no time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731428) by oneletter diff, which is *chefs kiss* just excellent. It's an alpha/alpha pairing with 'slap slap kiss' so please check that out :D  
> \--  
> If you would like more Leonie/Lorenz, [boy are you in the right place; I have plenty](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=34075258&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=readythefanons) :D  
> To almost randomly pick one, there [if that's something you're into (well who isn't really)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075116/chapters/63420139) features sexually repressed Lorenz and more Leonie being Leonie. Pre-TS, get together, also bathing suits.  
> I also have more a/b/o fics already posted *gestures to series collection*


End file.
